


Most Important Things

by gAAmAtsU16



Series: STAY [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAAmAtsU16/pseuds/gAAmAtsU16
Summary: "The most important things in life aren't things."—or, Kenma's the jealous type, Oikawa's the estranged type, Suga's the in-denial type and Akaashi's... the Akaashi type.





	Most Important Things

“You’re retiring?”

Suga looks up from the medical journals. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Because _you’re_ retiring?”

“Come on Akaashi, it’s not like you weren’t aware of it. We did mention it on more than one occasion.” Suga says nonchalantly.

“I mean, yeah but…” Akaashi gets closer and presses both palms on the surface of the desk. "You're still not that _old_ enough to retire."

Suga chuckles. "I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm old enough to be a college kid's dad."

"I object."

"A high school kid's dad?"

Akaashi shakes his head. “When?”

“As soon as our minimum service period’s up. We’re not gonna renew.”

“It’s at the end of December right? Three months from now.”

“Three months from now.” Suga echoes, affirming Akaashi’s statement.

Akaashi didn’t understand why his lungs suddenly feel stuffy. He exhales like he’s expelling needles. That’s probably because Suga’s departure is more impending now that it has a schedule.

“Are you all right?” Suga clutches at his hand in concern. “You’re pretty affected about it huh?”

“Of course I’d be. You’re leaving. You and Daichi-san. Just when things are finally...settling down.” Akaashi whispers that last part.

Suga offers him a sad smile. “I know. It’s not easy for me and Daichi too when we made the decision. But this one chance—seeing a goal and sticking to it—changes everything. We don’t see ourselves spending all our years in the military. Not me at least. There’s a saying, ‘As one grows old he becomes wiser and more foolish’. I’d like to test the authenticity of that proverb for myself.”

“You, old?” Akaashi scoffs. “You’re like drinking from the fountain of youth or something.”

“If I’m drinking then you’re catching from my spills.” The two share a laugh. “I’m really sorry, Akaashi. It’s just…” Suga leans back in his chair. “The future is such a convenient place for dreams. I have lots of things I want to do. Places I want to go. My family didn’t give me much choice when I pursued this profession but meeting Daichi…I want to see more of the world with him, beyond the barricades and uniforms. Don’t get me wrong; I valued every moment I get to service the country but…I mean, who wants to have their life planned out for them?”

“I understand, Suga-san.” And he does, he really do. “I used to think that- that being here isn't really want you want. I get that. My plans are nowhere near far from that anyway. It’s just; the next few weeks are going to have an expiration date. I’m not ready for…” _another goodbye,_ Akaashi wants to say but resists. Suga and Daichi are few of the people whom he’d cherished so much and had carved themselves a space in his heart that would have a horrible lack from where they’ve been should they leave.

“Sounds like we’re dying or something.” Suga opts to lighten the gloomy atmosphere. He gives Akaashi his signature smile-that-could-uplift-anyone. “We’re still going to be friends, Akaashi, don’t worry. Distance is not about separation but being so and nothing changes. We’ll call and LINE and message all the time. I need updates on everyone after all.”

“And you make sure to drop by during visitor periods if given the chance. And we’ll promise to hang out when we’re off duties. Deal?”

“Deal.” Suga laughs when Akaashi insists to shake hands for it. “Oh by the way, did you get the promotional papers from Kuroo? I need to sign those you know.”

Akaashi visibly deflates. “Is there really no other candidate?”

“Keiji, we’ve talked about this.” The medic winces at the use of his first name. Suga continues, “There’s no other who’s familiar with the routines here in the Infirmary but you. You’ve got the works down and have a medical license. Next to me you’re the closest in rank. Your credentials fluid. No one’s perfect to replace me as LC for Disaster Risk and Emergency Response than you.”

“I don’t think I’m ready.”                                   

“It’s for that reason I know you are. You’re going to be splendid, major. Trust me.” Suga winks at him and Akaashi rolls his eyes at his cheeriness.

“Whatever you say, sir.” He collects the finished papers Suga’s gone over to store them in the shelves. “So when are you two planning to tie the knot?”

That earns him a flustered squeak from the senior medic. "When I said I had plans, I didn't go that far...yet."

"So, you  _do_ plan on getting hitched?"

"Akaashi, how did I ever not know you can be an absolute prick?"

"Only when you're denying something so obvious."

Suga’s face has gone cherry but tones down the embarrassment with practiced coolness. “Someone has to ask the question first.” He tucks a loose hair behind his ear sheepishly. “And for sure as hell it’s not gonna be me.”

* * *

 

 The person Akaashi was expecting to meet was sitting at the front desk just as he hopes. “Good morning, Kozume-kun.”

The petite Major Commandant looks up from his mobile phone. Akaashi’s expert eyes barely glimpsed a chat box before the gadget’s locked off. “Good morning, Keiji. How can I help you?”

“Can I ask for a printed copy of my Transcript?”

“Sure thing,” Kenma swivels his chair to the computer behind him and begins to sift through the online files, “Do you want an updated version or just the pre-evaluation sheet?”

“Whichever is accessible at the moment.”

“’kays.”

“Thank you.” Akaashi contemplates asking but the impulse wins. “How was Sendai?” He saw Kenma still for a fraction of a second and muses if he was being too nosy. An apology was about to leave his mouth but the blonde answers.

“It was fine, I guess.” He was typing on the keyboard and has his back to Akaashi but his ears had gone severely red.

“Your ears are red.”

The man covers his ears and bends his head and _holy shit I just said that out loud didn’t I?_ Akaashi grumbles at his inability to filter between words that should be verbally spoken and words that should stay inside his mind. “I’m sorry. I should not have said that.”

Akaashi realizes Kenma's moving forward in his chair and is staring intently. The printer buzzes beside him. “It’s fine, I just…” He scratches the back of his neck, “Well, I’m pretty shrewd so I could be reading some things wrong.”

That piques Akaashi’s curiosity. Kenma's known to be quite calculative and analytical in the L&P division. “Reading things wrong, how so?”

The look he’s showing Akaashi betrays nothing of his thoughts and the calmness unnerves him of sort. “I thought the Colonel's pinning for you…or something.”

“Colonel?”

“Colonel Kuroo.”

“Colonel Kuroo?”

Kenma’s eyes narrow as if annoyed. “Colonel Tetsurou Kuroo.”

“Colonel Tetsurou Kuroo.”

Kenma nods. “I thought he’s into you.”

“What?”

“What?” Kenma leans away in reflex.

Akaashi stares unblinkingly at the blonde. He wants to laugh– of all insane assumptions this takes the cake—but all that comes out is a grimace. “That’s…absurd. And honestly kind of revolting.”

“Ah,” Kenma shakes his head nervously, “I didn’t mean to sound accusative. Sorry. I guess I was, looking into things quite deeply.”

“Really, Kozume. It sounds like something I could lose an appetite over. Whatever gave you that assumption?”

The blonde looks down for a few seconds. “The Colonel and you are pretty close is all, and he’s dropped your name countless times, says how he’s become a worrywart for you and how you should stop giving him migraines and I—I’m really sorry you’re hearing this, Keiji. I’m not usually this bad a person, believe me.”

Akaashi observes the person in front of him, fiddling with the folders stacked to the corner. “Can I say something?”

“Uh….sure?”

“You’re very astute.”

Kenma winces. “Gee, thanks.”

“I meant that in the nicest way possible.” Akaashi smiles softly. “And it’s understandable I guess, to harbor uncertainties towards something you’re very unfamiliar with before. This is your first time to be in a relationship, right?” Kenma nods wordlessly. “And it’s with a guy. I’m not saying it’s wrong. I myself am in…” he sputters, proclaiming that sounds more confident in his head, not out loud. Akaashi coughs, continuing, “I’m saying the setup is scarce in society so it’s natural for you to be fidgety.  However I can help you clear things out if you’d like.”

“Really?” Kenma scoots closer unconsciously, the earlier discomfort forgotten.

“Kuroo-san and I are merely friends. He’s been my confidant since our cadet years and I cherish the friendship I forged with him dearly. Rest assured, whatever he and I share is platonic.” Kenma tries his best to not be noticeable but the relief is tangible. “And, he _loves_ you.” This time he couldn’t help but laugh lightly as the redness extends to Kenma’s face. “I’m serious. Kuroo-san’s, for lack of better description, is head over heels in love with you. It’s obvious with how he acts when he’s around you and evidently more when you’re not. You keep him grounded. You’re good for each other.”

Kenma stares at the major for one, two full minutes before squawking silently and burying his head over his crossed arms. “How can you say that so casually?”

“It’s just what I noticed. And ‘to see is to believe’ right?” Akaashi pats his shoulder in reassurance. “Besides, Kuroo-san’s very expressive, I’m sure you’re aware of that. Anyone who’s not is socially inept.”

“I’m aware.” Kenma mumbles, retrieving the paper from the printer machine and hands it to Akaashi all without looking up.

"I didn't peg you to be the jealous type." He takes the file.

Kenma only curls on himself further but he says. “We should talk more over coffee or something.”

Akaashi smiles at the discrete invitation. “Let’s.”

_SSKIAFF_

The door to the Intel office opens and Captain Iwaizumi Hajime emerges.

“Good morning, captain.” Akaashi greets, straightening to salute.

Iwaizumi does the same before handing Kenma a small note who asks. “TOR too?”

“Yes. An updated one if it’s all right.” Kenma nods and returns to the monitor. “How have you been, major?” Iwaizumi asks the medic.

“Quite well, captain. Thank you. And you?”

Iwaizumi shrugs coolly. “Fine, I guess.”

“I heard you’re going to be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. That’s a grand accomplishment, sir. My congratulations in advance.”

Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck. He didn’t blush but he might as well have. “Thank you. It’s not really much of a feat, given you’ve achieved it back then and you’re younger than me. Sawamura's a nice guy but I don't think I'm up to replacing him."

"I'm certain no officer could undertake his responsibilities more than you, captain."

"Thanks." Iwaizumi smiles, the rare kind. "Congratulations too, for being promoted.”

“For being re-promoted.” Akaashi corrects good-naturedly. He was about to ask the tenacious squad captain if he’s headed for the main hall so they could journey there together when an M.I officer appears from the same door Iwa had just exited.

“Aah captain, thank goodness you’re still here,” the officer raised a small blue box, “Is this yours? I saw it on the floor.”

When he thought the stern man incapable of being flustered, Akaashi’s proven wrong. Because that was definitely a blush creeping up Iwaizumi’s face. His hand shot out and took the box like an attacking viper.

“What was that?” Someone asks before Akaashi could. They turn at the newly-arrived persona. “Good morning, Aka-chan. Ken-chan." Major General Oikawa Tooru says, bundle of folders under his arm. "Iwa-chan, what was that?” 

“It’s none of your damn business, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi starts, then seems to realize he's in the company of fellow officers so he rights himself. “It’s none of your business, Shittykawa, _sir_.”

“Aww, do you think you reverting to fake formality would throw you off the hook, my dear captain-chan?” Oikawa has no self-preservation. He glides towards them as if nothing in the cosmos could shake his ego. He kisses Iwaizumi in the cheek boldly and pulls back with a satisfied smirk. “Are you hiding something from me?”

“No.” Iwaizumi answers immediately then folds under Oikawa’s penetrating gaze. “It’s not… the right time to show it yet.”

“Eeh? Is it an early Christmas present? That’s so sweet! You’re so prepared.” He grins. It was like a thousand megawatt smile. So blinding.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi mutters quietly.

“Mean.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him. “Anyways, are you free right now? Let’s go grab lunch. Lemme just sort through these documents and we’ll head to the mess hall together.” He flashes Kenma a peace sign by the computer and faces Akaashi. He beams wider. “Aka-chan! It’s been a while. We really need a continuation of our chat back then. I need more beauty tips.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes beside him. “Jesus, Tooru. Can you not?”

“Whenever Oikawa-san is available.” Akaashi promises.

“Fantastic. Were you and Iwa-chan heading out together?”

“I believe Captain Iwaizumi would prefer your company than mine, major general.”

“Well, I have bad work ethics. Iwa-chan’s like my memo pad and alarm clock all at once. You can understand my necessity of him.”

“Of course.” Akaashi delights at the embarrassment Iwa’s radiating. “Though don’t overwork yourself. Keep a healthy schedule and don’t miss meals.”

“Hai, hai.” Oikawa chirps before proceeding to his office. “Iwa-chan, you wait here and don’t ditch me _again._ ”

“Then don’t keep me waiting.” Iwa grumbles as Oikawa sticks his tongue at him again before closing the door.

Kenma taps at Iwaizumi’s hand. He gives him the printed document followed by a direct question. “Was that a ring?”

Iwaizumi freezes. “A what?”

“A ring. The box.” Kenma gestures with his chin at the bulge on his pants pocket. “I saw the symbol on the lid. It’s from a local jewelry shop in town.”

 _Oh._ Akaashi credits Kenma for noticing that. The implication made him blunt. “Are you going to propose to Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san?”

“No.” His quick answer was met with raised eyebrows. He sighs, scratching his nose. “I don’t know. I guess. I mean, we’ve been dating for almost seven years now. I knew him longer though. We were childhood friends and Trashykawa—Tooru’s always open and affectionate and…I don’t doubt his feelings for me. So I wanted to return the favor. Y’know, make things permanent and all. But Tooru loves his job and I'll also have more duties 'coz of the promotion, so, I don't know, is it weird that I want us to be engaged under this circumstance? At least, there’s like-like a seal or some sort. What comes next shall follow.” Iwaizumi blinks and seems confused with his honesty. “I don’t know— you’re not going to tell anyone about this, you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” The two major commandant replies sincerely.

That’s utterly romantic. Akasshi had never been vocal with matters of the heart despite being happily involved with Bokuto but he finds this kind of love—harnessed and sharpened through years beginning from when they were juvenile transgressing to when they are adults is undeniably touching. He found himself 100% supporting the two.

“If I may, you have my best interest at heart, Iwaizumi-san.” He offers the captain a small smile. “I wish you and Oikawa-san happiness as you see fit.”

Kenma nods, seconding his blessings.

Iwaizumi grins, the tear-your-jaw kind of smile. “Thank you, Kenma. Akaashi.”

* * *

 

The route to the main hall was minute and since Akaashi’s initial plan to come with Iwaizumi is forfeited due to the appearance of his personal other, he’s left to walk alone.

“Akaashi, hey.” Or so he thought. The major whirls to spot Suga’s significant other jogging up to him. Or more specifically limping, as he still had a cast on his right leg.

“Daichi-san. Good morning. Are you okay?”

Daichi brushes away his concern. “I’m good. The cast is just for show. I would be fine without it if Suga didn’t insist I wear it. You going to Kuroo’s office?”

“Yes, sir. You too?”

Daichi flourishes the folder he’s holding. “The Colonel needs my retirement papers for the promotional ceremonies. I asked for Iwaizumi’s transcript an hour ago. Suga’s are here as well.”

Akaashi stops in his tracks. Coming from Suga was distressful enough. Hearing it from Daichi only doubles the agony. It must’ve shown, the ache, that Daichi narrows his eyes in sympathy. “Wah, sorry. That stings, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think anyone will be unfazed by departures, especially if it involves good friends.”

They resume the trek to the large building, only their paces have slowed, like they’re stretching out this moment for as long as they can. “It kind of shocked everyone, Suga and mine’s decision to finally quit. Was it that quick?” Akaashi nods, not bothering to lie and Daichi chuckles apologetically. “It’s not for me to be honest since we’ve been having it at the backs of our minds for so long. It just happened to come out at the worse time I guess, considering Ukai’s retired too.” Some silence settle between them. Daichi breaks it with a question. “Do you think it’s a bad decision?”

“What?” Akaashi gives him an astonished look. “Your decision to retire?” Daichi nods and Akaashi’s aghast increase, but not at his lack of acceptance for the two’s departure. “Daichi-san, what you and Suga-san chose is for your happiness. There is nothing wrong about that.”

“Probably. But we’re leaving lots of friends behind. There’s an imminent ache that no amount of coddling or promises can make better.”

“Daichi-san,” he maneuvers so he could face the LC, “No one is too old for fairy tales. We’ll be saddened for you to leave but we’re prepared to let you go. So go and find you’re happily ever after. Cliché aside.”

The LC laughs. “I see what Suga meant that you’re becoming adept at preaching.” He shakes his head and sighs. “No use going back now. It’s inevitable. And printed.” He laughs again, waving the folder like a flag. “All right, let’s get to the dork’s office and torment him with more paperwork.”

A tactic Akaashi would willingly consent. They enter the building and went up some stairs before knocking on the wooden door and inviting themselves in after a muffled “Enter” says behind the oak.

“Oya, are two of my favorite idiots here to pile some more on my workload?” Kuroo asks. There's piles and piles of paper on his desk. And another atop it too.

“Akaashiiiiiiiii,” the man sitting on Kuroo’s desk croons loudly, “Didja miss me so much that you have to grace me with your beautiful presence?”

“I think I’m coming back later after all.” Akaashi turns for the door as Bokuto yells a protest and Daichi playfully nudges the medic to their friends. “What are you doing here, Bokuto-san?”

“Why so sour, love? I’m here ‘coz the big oaf needs a break from his tiresome responsibilities. I’m his reliever.” Bokuto proclaims proudly. He opens his arms wide and wiggles his fingers. “C’mere.”

Akaashi scoffs but comes closer anyway. He shoves the folder in Kuroo’s direction just as Bokuto latches himself to his waist like a slug. “Here’s my transcripts, _senpai_. Suga-san insisted I pass them to you and get the promotion papers.”

“Oh, angel’s eager to leave our abode. And? Gimme yours too, Sawamura.” He extends a hand to Daichi who shakes his head in amusement as he hands his files.

“Man, you two are really leaving.” Bokuto says, chin pressed at Akaashi’s shoulder. It wasn’t a question and that suggests a lot. “Should we join them as well, Akaashi?” He receives two slaps; one from Akaashi, the other from Kuroo. “Ow. Kidding. I haven’t grown bored with the drills and all yet. I’m taking over mah bro here too so I guess settling out would take a while, hmm?”

Akaashi’s brows furrow at Bokuto’s statement. “What do you mean ‘taking over mah bro’?” Then it clicks. He looks at Kuroo. “You’re promoting him?”

The Colonel grins his cheshire smile. “The position of LC for Military Strategies and Tactical Formation's vacant since I’ve ascended to a higher level of awesomeness.” He jabs a finger at Bokuto. “I gave this douche a _long_ lecture for that. He's not going to reject for the third time. If I’m going to have _more_ responsibilities, he has to endure those shits too.”

Akaashi turns to his partner. “And you’ve accepted?”

“Guilty.” Bokuto grins.

“So…that means we’re going to be promoted _together?_ ”

“Together.”

There were times when Akaashi succumbs to his hormones. This was one of those apparently. He cups Bokuto’s face and kisses him with the fervor that reflects his excitement.

Daichi says “Aaw” while Kuroo says “Eew” when they part.

“Can I have one more?” Bokuto smiles, brushing at Akaashi’s cheek.

“No.” He says impassively, pulls in his self-control. Bokuto wails while he straightens, his palms resting on his chest. “Don’t act like you’re disgusted, _sir_. You’re worse with Kozume.”

“Touche. But it’s no less unnerving seeing you two get all lovey-dovey in front of me _in_ my office.” Kuroo says.

“I asked Kozume about Sendai.” Kuroo sits up straight in eagerness and Akaashi frolics at bursting his bubble. “He said _it's fine_. Given it’s your first date I would’ve expected a more colorful description coming from him. Lame.”

“Ooh. Nasty, love.” Bokuto exhales through his teeth, a gesture akin to someone being stung.

“I guess you haven’t thoroughly satisfied him to a degree he’d label it ‘exhilarating’.” Daichi comments teasingly.

“Oh, and suddenly you’re an expert at _satisfying_ people now?” Kuroo tells the LC.

“Not really. But Suga says our first date was the best there is so, there’s a difference.”

Bokuto cackles at that while Akaashi pursues his lips to prevent his own.

“I am going to hold these papers to the nearest candle should I hear another discrimination from you shitheads.”

“Please. I’ll even get you a blowtorch if you’re unsatisfied.” Akaashi replies sarcastically.

“Damn it bro, what did you do to Akaashi?” He kicks at the squad captain. “I miss polite, level-headed pristine Akaashi Keiji. You defiled him, moron. Kami give the poor boy back.”

“Hn.” Akaashi leans closer to Bokuto. “I don’t recall such a man exists.”

Kuroo faked-whines and twirls his chair. “This is too cruel. First these blasted papers are not thinning at fuckin all, my best bro's are ganging up on me, two of them are sashaying out of here to elope and the other two are being disgustingly touchy. I need to send Kenma over.”

“Why is he the Colonel once again?” Daichi asks, mouth quivering to stop the laughter.

“I’ve asked myself that for the past months too. Ukai must be out of his mind.” Akaashi says.

Kuroo sneers lazily. “You’re going to cause the old man to rise from his death bed even before he could be laid on it. Now I understand why his hair never stops graying. Dealing with you idiots is a rapid way to becoming a senior citizen.”

“Just a few months ago, you are a part of this group of idiots, never forget that.” Bokuto points out.

“I know. That’s why it’s hard trying to fix what I can’t fix in myself."

* * *

 

“Something’s wrong.” Suga says as he sits down in front of Akaashi.

The younger medic takes a bite from his curry before answering. “What is?”

“I’ve been feeling completely restless since hours ago. It’s like…there’s a jingle in my nerves and its making me edgy.”

Akaashi puts down his spoon. “Are you sick?”

“No. No I’m fine. But there’s tension in my stomach. I can’t put my finger in it. And they’re not bloody helping.” He nods aggressively at the figures at the door namely Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi who were in the middle of an animated conversation involving lots of hand gestures and whooping. “They gave me a wink when I arrived. A bloody _wink_ , Akaashi, from the both of them. Iwaizumi smiled at me and he doesn’t do that _often._ If that’s not a warning for an upcoming disaster I’m not sure what is.”

“Calm down, Suga-san. You’re being paranoid for no reason.” Akaashi consoles his senior.

“Maybe. I’m more composed than this. But my gut’s telling me something’s gonna happen. And I have trust issues with my gut.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Damn, where’s Daichi when I need him?”

“Halloo.” _Speak of the devil._ Akaashi and Suga look up. Daichi was smiling down at them. He didn’t have a tray of food with him.

“Where were you?” Suga scoots to make room for him on the bench.

“Had to gather my resolve. Kuroo’s mentally degrading my confidence by calling me a chicken.”

“Hah?” Suga says, perplexed.

“I passed our retirement papers already.” Daichi changes topics. He leans his elbow on the table. “Kuroo said he’ll send it to MoD for approval the soonest. It’ll arrive in time for the promotion ceremonies in December.”

“I see.” Suga brings the cup of juice to his lips.

“What do you plan on doing after retiring?” Akaashi asks the two.

It was Suga who responds first. “I have to review my to-do list to answer that.” He chuckles lightly. “I don’t know really. There’s just so much.”

“Let’s cross out one from that list then.” Daichi says, puzzling Suga and Akaashi.

“What?”

Daichi stands up and with a barking voice, shouts. “Attention!” The occupants of the hall still. “All those who rank below me, look up.”

There were a few minutes of quiet confusion until Kuroo’s voice rises from where he was standing. “Do as he says.”

Most of the soldiers present did as ordered albeit confused. Akaashi did too. The ones who didn’t murmured in puzzlement at the strange request.

Daichi gazes down at Suga. “What? We’re of equal rank.” Suga says defensively. He was lost at what his boyfriend is up to as well.

“Exactly. Because I want you to look at me as I do this.” He lowers himself. He bends his leg, one without the cast as the other drops to the floor.

“What are you doing?” Suga whispers; gears moving in his brain as he caught an inkling of what’s transpiring when Daichi fishes something from his army jacket.

“Keeping my end of the bargain.” Akaashi’s curiosity was overpowering him that when he slightly casts his eyes down and saw Daichi pulling out a ring— a silver vine-like ring—his head completely drops. There were gasps and whistles from the people around them. “Koushi Sugawara, in three months’ time our new lives will begin. To start that, I want to make it clear I want you in it. Will you marry me?”

That does it. Due to the silence everybody fuckin heard that and reacted as to what bystanders would from witnessing a surprise proposal: they hollered. The room erupts in cheers and manly shrieking.

“I-I…Daichi!” Suga’s smooth demeanor crumbles like terracotta vase. He’s got hands covering his mouth and was shaking. Akaashi, with a rare grin plastered on his face, encloses a hand to his and squeezes, urging him back to reality. Suga stares at Akaashi’s hand then on the man kneeling before him and he stands. “Get up for christ’s sake. Your leg—”

Daichi laughs but did as he was told. When he was up, Suga jumps into his arms and he says it. “Idiot. Yes. Yes I will!”

It was instantaneous, the joy of the moment. Daichi lifts him by the waist and spins him around, the two laughing.

Akaashi finds himself grinning as well. His eyes dart to all present spectators; Kuroo, without a doubt a collaborator to this scheme has an arm looped to Kenma’s who in turn was reclining against his larger built. Both were clapping. He spots Iwaizumi now seated a few tables away with Oikawa cheering _on_ his lap. He wonders when they’ll hear their own  announcement as well. Squad F8 each a face of glee, Chikara and the other medical personnel standing and shouting “Congratulations!” and more friendly persona’s he’d warmed up to since transferring to Kyushu.

And then there’s _his_ face, materializing from the crowd like a genie from a lamp. Akaashi smiles as Bokuto reaches his side and sits behind him. He snakes a hand to his waist and kisses his temple. Together they watched as happiness spilled in front of them.

* * *

 

When Bokuto shows up at his office, Akaashi’s not surprised. The man likes giving him impromptu visits so this wasn’t entirely new. “Is there a particular reason for this intrusion, Lt.Col?”

“Hello to you too, beautiful.” Bokuto laughs. He glances at the towering stacks of papers on Akaashi’s desk. “I see you have tremendous work that needs to be done.”

“It’s for the physical exams of the cadets. So, yes, I’m busy.” He shoos Bokuto off.

“You’re always busy.”

“Why are you here, Bokuto-san? Last I know, you’re _supposed_ to be busy too.”

Bokuto shrugs, coming closer to Akaashi’s desk. “I convinced Kuroo that I needed your help today with something more immediate than paperwork.”

“… you, what?”

“I said,” Bokuto tosses the files on top of another pile and turns to Akaashi, grinning, “that I spoke to Kuroo earlier and now you have the rest of the day off!"

“You _what?_ ”

“Come on, ‘kaashi. That wasn't so hard to understand."

"Yes, except for the part where you talked with the Colonel and _spammed_  him to give me a day-off!"

Bokuto laughs, completely unaffected. "I already told Kuroo we’d both be gone today. So come on already and let’s get the hell out of here.” He pulls Akaashi off his chair and out of the Infirmary.

“This is slacking off no matter what your excuses are.” Akaashi allows himself to be pulled anyway. “Where are we going?”

“We’re getting dinner.” Bokuto says, giving him a wink.

“Dinner? But it’s still early.” It’s still around four in the afternoon if Akaashi recalls.

“’kaashi, you ask too many questions. Just trust me, okay?”

They steer towards the training grounds even though trees and plants have taken over the majority of the field. They arrive at the large fig tree at the crest of the clearing and Akaashi finally has confirmation that Bokuto does intend to have dinner.

“You’re serious?” He eyes the setup; a round table covered in short mauve table cloth, with utensils and plates. In the center were a few Tupperware of foods. A bottle of wine in an ice bucket was near the edge.

“Can’t take me seriously?” Bokuto jokes.

“No, that’s not—“

Bokuto laughs, pulling Akaashi to kiss his cheek. “It’s fine. I won't take me seriously either. I get that you may not be that hungry but I just want to spend the day with my love.”

“Did you put all this together yourself?” Akaashi asks as Bokuto helps him to his seat.

“Can’t have dinner without food. Most of these were prepared by Sarukui and Komi though.” He sits down opposite Akaashi. “Itadakimasu!”

The whole situation is unexpected. But Akaashi is…happy, sitting there with Bokuto, both of them munching on the foods despite his lack of appetite.

“Bokuto-san?” He asks when he notices the hand under his chin.  Bokuto has an intense expression on his face as he rubs the skin there. “What’s wrong?” He puts the fork down.

Bokuto moves so quickly that Akaashi doesn’t have any time to react at all. One second, he's on the other side of the table, the next he’s in Akaashi’s proximity and captures his lips, his hand twined in his hair; the action creating fireworks to explode in Akaashi’s chest. When Bokuto pulls away, Akaashi leans forward again and presses a shorter, gentler kiss.

“What’s all this about, love?” Because he sincerely didn’t know what prompted this. He runs a mental review of all celebrations in his mind—his birthday, Bokuto’s, their anniversary—all of which had gone and passed.

Bokuto bursts out laughing, the sound of it startling a flock of birds perched on the tree. “You don’t remember. Ah! It’s fine,” he assures when Akaashi’s eyes dilated in alarm, “I mean, of course you won’t. You were being held down by past memories after all.” He gives him a smile that’s equal parts melancholic and exalted. “Today’s when we first met, ‘kaashi. The day you were transferred to Kyushu and the day when, on that fateful afternoon in the Proving Grounds, I first saw you.” Silence and frozen gapes was what he’s rewarded. “Say something, love.”

Like out from a trance, Akaashi blinks then slowly shakes his head in disbelief. “You made something as trivial as my first day in base important? I thought it was something very urgent!”

Bokuto laughs at Akaashi’s reaction. “I know, I’m being over emotional and tacky but hey, this counts as a very special day right? I mean,” He presses their foreheads together, “It’s when I _met_ you.”

Akaashi can’t decide if he wants to laugh or cry so he makes a third option. He bends his head and seals Bokuto's lips with his own again, kissing him with enough warmth and intensity to signal his own feelings loud and clear. This time, when they break apart, it’s Bokuto who’s looking dazed and he gives Akaashi the widest grin ever. “That was nice.”

“You’re an idiot.” Akaashi tells him with a smile.

Bokuto gives a startled but happy laugh and locks hands with Akaashi, kissing his knuckles. “On my defense, I was completely bored with devising counter plans and signing papers that when Lev pointed out that fact a month ago, I decided to plan this.” He gestures to the forest and the dinner around them, “I wanted to… I don’t know. I just want to make you happy, Akaashi. I want you to know how _you_ made me happy by coming into my life.” He brushes his fingertips across his tingling lips. "You make me the happiest man there is."

“You didn’t have to go through all these trouble, you know.” Akaashi says softly, “I’m content with being just by your side.”

“I know that. I’m just making a point.”

“And that's?”

“That I love you.” Bokuto smiles. "So much."

Silence.

“Idiot.” Akaashi whispers. “I love you too.” He kisses him again. "So much." And again, and again, and again, until the sun was almost down, concluding the day where two years ago, two men met for the very first time and fell and _stayed_ in love.

**Author's Note:**

> The first parts happened after Operation Chronos and the last part before the DaiSuga wedding ;-)
> 
> PS: The scene of Daichi's proposal is straight out of the korean series Descendants of the Sun's last episode because, welp, that was insanely romantic! XD


End file.
